


supposed to be enough

by adorkable



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M, man i dunno
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 05:39:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4007929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorkable/pseuds/adorkable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Зейн забывает.</p>
            </blockquote>





	supposed to be enough

**Author's Note:**

> надо очень сильно любить повторения и ещё не быть в состоянии сдвинуться в места (мертвой точки?)

Зейн забывает. Перри говорила ему ещё год назад, она уже тогда не могла дождаться и теперь не говорит ничего лишнего. Просто радуется, что его больше нет с ними, радуется, что они смог забрать у самого себя часть сердца и продолжить жить дальше.  
Она меняет блеск для губ на помаду, такую, что оставляет много больше следов. Зейн забывает, что у блесков были приторные, противные вкусы.   
Он забывает, что от поцелуев Лиама губы продолжали чесаться долгие минуты после.  
Этих поцелуев всегда было мало.  
Они не были поцелуями с Перри.

Теперь он не видит по десятку сообщений в общем чате. Он не вышел оттуда, а Луи не удалил его. Они больше не общаются там.

Зейн в тот вечер сказал, что ему нужно отдохнуть. Он видел по их лицам, что никто не верит. Отчетливее всего это " _ты пиздишь_ " читалось по лицу Луи.  
Зейн старается забыть, выпотрошить из памяти воспоминания о том, как Лиам не давал ему спать в ту ночь.  
Они много говорили, Лиам часто закрывал лицо ладонями, ещё чаще он целовал Зейна, мучил их обоих.

Перри говорит, что было бы полезло выложить что-то в сеть для фанатов.  
Зейн вспоминает тот идиотский разговор Луи и Шахида. Свою ещё более идиотскую попытку вмешаться.  
Теперь у Зейна на фоне твиттера фотография именно с теми эффектами, которые так успешно обосрал Луи.  
Солнце режет глаза, Зейн приобнимает Перри и даёт ей сделать несколько снимков.  
От улыбки сводит скулы.

Он смотрит интервью, в перерывах между студией и миллионом других занятий.  
Приходится постоянно ставить на паузу. Зейн замечает, что лучше остальных получается пока у Найла. Найл молодец, Зейн немного завидует ему.  
Один только взгляд на Лиама делает с Зейном не ужасные вещи, нет, но это больно. Это дохрена больно, и боль эту не с кем разделить.  
Перри не обсуждает с ним уход, она говорит про свою группу.  
Перри не обсуждает с ним измену, она говорит, что придёт домой позже обычного.  
Зейн делает вид, что не замечает запаха мужского парфюма на её коже, когда они оба лежат в кровати.  
Он делает вид, что его всё устраивает, когда отвечает на её пьяные поцелуи.

Зейн забывает, по крайней мере, он старается забыть то, что в целях собственной безопасности забыл бы любой другой нормальный человек.  
Зейн спал с Перри и спал с Лиамом (Перри про Лиама не знала, а у Лиама уже тогда была София).

Зейну до нормального человека ещё стараться и стараться.  
Он не забывает, что Лиам любил оставлять следы там, где никто не мог бы разглядеть.  
Именно это выталкивает Зейна в нужное настроение. Звучит не сопливо, совсем, скорее жалко.

Чтобы доставить удовольствие своей, не наебавшейся с кем-то ещё, девушке, Зейну приходится вспоминать как Лиам сам трахал его.

Зейн забывает, что Лиам был совершенно разбитым к концу той ночи. Его глаза были красными (глаза Зейна тоже), они оба списывали это на усталость. У Лиама дрожали руки, Лиам отбирал у Зейна сигареты и докуривал их сам.  
Лиам ни черта не верил в то, что Зейн вернётся.  
И Зейну действительно не оставалось ничего другого.  
По лицу Лиама можно было прочитать что угодно за те долгие часы. В какой-то момент Зейн серьёзно пожалел, что впустил его.

Где-то между желанием сбежать от всех и желанием разъебать свой собственный дом, телефон Зейна оживает звонком от Гарри.  
Они говорят чуть меньше часа, Зейн больше слушает. Зейн смеётся в трубку и слышит на фоне голоса Найла и Луи.  
Луи забирает у Гарри телефон и они с Зейном обсуждают будущее лето, какие будут церемонии, может, они пересекутся где-то.  
Конечно, это случится.  
Подобные вещи неизбежны.

Зейн не может забыть, как Лиам назвал его братом.  
Зейн не может забыть лицо Луи, который позже откомментировал именно это " _брат_ ".  
Зейн смеется в экран компьютера, Перри в соседней комнате и она не может не слышать всё то, что слушает Зейн.  
Перри не заходит к нему. Она уходит из дома ни о чём не предупреждая. Зейну наплевать.  
Он заставляет себя закрыть несколько вкладок с видео.  
Он включает их с Лиамом песню.  
Слушает её один раз и выключает компьютер к чертовой матери.

Руки чешутся, и Зейн, после долгих поисков, достает коробку с маркерами, баллончиками, красками и кистями.  
Ещё какое-то время спустя ему удается найти и футболку Лиама. Она пахнет только порошком, Зейн надевает её и подходит к одной из белых стен.  
Это всё специально было оставлено именно для таких случаев.  
Он напевает под нос что-то из старого и любимого, не своего, он вспоминает, как Лиам повторял срывающимся голосом " _тебе не нужно уезжать_ ".

Зейн ловит вдохновение в боли.  
Он ловит его в любви, которая в какой-то момент оказалась не подконтрольна.  
Сейчас он уже не уверен в том, сбежал ли от происходящего, или просто сбежал.

Перри не нравится рисунок, она не понимает.

Зейн присылает фотографию Лиаму.

Ночью, забивая на то, чем может быть занят Лиам, даже не думая о том, получит ли ответ.  
Он отправляет сообщение и достает себе пиво, в мыслях Зейна даже не появляется никакого намёка на то, нужно ли проверить вновь ушедшую Перри.  
Это её новая привычка.

Где-то ближе к утру он просыпается, не как обычно, с трудом выныривая из тягучего сна, а легко, спокойно, даже приятно.  
Перри рядом нет.  
Телефон мигает — новое сообщение.  
От Лиама, фотография и Зейн трет глаза, старается сосредоточиться на том, что увидит.  
Там может быть что угодно.  
Три, два...

Он нажимает на экран быстрее, чем даёт себе ещё хоть секунду промедления.

Их переписка за последние месяцы состоит их двух фотографий.  
На первой — новый рисунок Зейна.  
На второй — фотография билета.

Послезавтра у Зейна не останется ни единой возможности продолжать притворяться, что он забывает.


End file.
